What if you could?
by Emsgotabox
Summary: Three years after Amy and Rory had been transported back in time by the Weeping Angels they were adjusting to life without the Doctor until one tragic day when their raggedy man turns up - but will this lead to more tragedies?


Three years after being taken back in time by the Weeping Angels, Amy and Rory were beginning to enjoy their new lives together. They had a small house on the outskirts of New York, it was nothing special but suited them and had also had recently renewed their wedding vows.

Things were looking up for them; Rory was working as a nurse at a nearby hospital trying to introduce new medicines and Amy worked with a modelling company and wrote about what she thought the future would be like. Which was more of a hobby so she wouldn't forget. They were also writing books about there adventures through time and space with a mad man in a box.

They both missed traveling in the TARDIS and there family - who didn't know about what had happened. But they had learnt to deal with it and figured that the Doctor had probably moved on and so must they.

However instead they did their own kind of travelling and went to attend famous moment in American history. This was away to make up with not travelling with their raggedy man anymore.

There was one place the Doctor had always promised to take them but never had the chance: The assassination of President Kennedy. This was their opportunity to fulfil that promise for him.

November 22, 1963. The gun shots rang out and Kennedy was gone. Panic struck the crowd who erupted into tears and scream and began to run in different directions away from the car. They had missed the adrenaline an the thrill of running for their lives. The screams of innocent people followed them through the streets as they ran for safety whereas others ran into nearby shops and restaurants.

They ran side by side through the busy roads until Amy was shoved by a strong hard elbow to her upper arm into a thin, small alleyway she stumbled and tripped into a metal pole hitting her head, hard. She screamed in agony but it was drowned out by the noise made by the Main Street; Rory was gone. She tried to haul herself up to try and catch up with him but all efforts were in vain. She slumped back down.

She tried to scream for Rory (hoping he had noticed she had gone) as he was the only person that could help her. But like before nothing happened. Tears stung her eyes and began to fall slowly down her face. The blood from her head wound trickled down. She was scared. For the first time in years she was truly scared.

And that's when it happened the most reliable sound in the universe that changed fear for hope to anyone and everyone that heard it. The TARDIS.

The wind from the TARDIS wiped her tears away. There it stood as good as new as if she could just go home and everything would go back to normal. But he said that wasn't possible or was it?

The doors swung wide open and their stood a small, skinny, brunette girl. She looked at Amy with a sympathetic look. Looked down at her watch and sighed

"Doctor!" She shouted into the TARDIS "he's already been shot were to late again!"

From inside the TARDIS she heard the voice she had missed she much: her best friend. "Well I am sorry, the TARDIS still isn't what it used to be after we redecorated, I don't think she likes it,"

He stood at the front of the TARDIS, looking down at his new companion, who then went on to look at Amy. His eyes then widened in a mix of disbelief and delight, to see his girl again.

"We can't be here, we shouldn't be here.." He stuttered, eyes still fixed on to Amy's.

She tried to carefully stand up, but a wave of dizziness consumed her and she began to tumble towards and fell

into the safety of the Doctors arms, which held her tight. She tried to push away but didn't have the strength.

"What happened to you!" He smiled sensing she was scared and nervous he began to examine her head as his brunette friend looked on and smiled kindly.

Why wasn't she happy to see him? Something wasn't right he couldn't be here, something was going to happen, she felt the need to go run and hide like a little girl and find Rory... Rory. But she was to late the gun shots rang out once again, followed by blood curdling screams.

"Rory!" Amy screamed.

**My first fanfiction! Sorry if its rubbish! Reviews would be great and tell me if you think I should carry on with** **it or dm me on twitter my name is Emilyalx thank you!**


End file.
